Call Your Name
by Ai-Kazoku06
Summary: Aku menangis. Karena aku kehilangan kekasihku. Aku sama sekali tak memiliki kekuatan. Aku berdiri sendirian saat ini. Melihat dirimu tertidur tenang dengan diriku menangisi dirimu. /Oneshoot/RivaillexPetra/Happy reading!


_Berjalan di belakang jenazah angin pun reda_

_Jam mengerdip_

_Tak terduga betapa lekas_

_Siang menepi, melapangkan jalan dunia_

_Di samping: pohon demi pohon menundukkan kepalanya_

_Di atas: matahari kita, matahari itu juga_

_Jam mengambang di antaranya_

_Tak terduga begitu kosong waktu menghirupnya_

_._

_._

**Call Your Name**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Call Your Name (song) (c) Hiroyuki Sawano**

**Call Your Name (fic) (c) Ai Kazoku**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Rivaille(Levi) x Petra**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Bahasa abal, typo(s), sudut pandang Rivaille, dont like dont read**

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Rivaille sangat ingat dengan senyum itu. Senyum manis dari gadis berambut coklat caramel sebahu yang selalu menemaninya. Tidak hanya senyumannya, tawanya juga. Rivaille juga mengingat tawa gadis itu. Gadis yang dikasihinya. Rivaille ingat, gadis itu selalu berfoto dengannya. Mencetaknya dan menghiasi foto itu dengan figura atau mungkin disimpan dalam album khusus. Album antara dirinya dan gadis itu. Rivaille juga ingat saat gadis itu membawakan dirinya secangkir kopi pahit kesukaannya dengan senyumannya yang semanis gula. Rivaille suka kopi pahit buatan gadis, itu karena gula dari kopi itu sendiri adalah senyuman dan tawa gadis itu. Membuat kopi buatan gadis itu menjadi kopi favorit Rivaille. Sampai saat ini Rivaille selalu berharap untuk bersama gadis itu. Sampai dunia ini berakhir.

Rivaille teringat dengan perkataan gadis itu saat mereka baru pertama kali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Gadis itu berkata "Semua kasih dan cintaku ini hanya untukmu, Rivaille." dengan senyum polosnya. Dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi chubby-nya membuat wajah gadis itu menjadi lebih cantik. Rivaille dan gadis itu selalu bermimpi. Jika mereka sudah menikah kelak, mereka akan membeli rumah baru di dekat danau yang mereka kunjungi setiap liburan musim panas. Bersama dengan buah hati kesayangan mereka. Dipenuhi kedamaian dan kasih sayang.

Namun semua itu harus berubah. Rivaille mesti siap menerima segala perubahan yang mendadak ini. Rivaille mesti meninggalkan semua impiannya, mimpinya, dan harapannya bersama dengan gadis itu. Gadis berambut caramel sebahu itu. Gadis yang dikasihihnya. Gadis yang dicintainya. Rivaille harus rela melepas kepergian gadis itu dalam kecelakaan maut itu. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa seseorang yang semestinya menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Setets air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Rivaille. Cairan bening dan hangat itu perlahan meleleh melintasi pipi Rivaille. Rivaille menangis dalam diam, sedangkan yang lainnya meraung-raung memanggil nama gadis itu. Gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya. Rivaille sama sekali tak memiliki kekuatan untuk hidup tanpa gadis itu. Rasanya, Rivaille seperti pohon dengan daun yang lebat sementara gadis itu adalah buah dan bunganya. Pelengkap hidup yang paling sempurna dalam hidup Rivaille. Sekali lagi, Rivaille sangat berharap gadis itu kembali dan berada di sisinya sampai akhir. Sampai ajal menjeput mereka dalam waktu yang semestinya.

Di mana gadis itu? Di mana gadis yang semestinya memeluk Rivaille saat ini? Di mana gadis yang semestinya bersama Rivaille dalam keadaan duka seperti ini? Di mana dia? Ke mana dia pergi?

Rivaille melihat sebuket bunga Lily putih yang dipegangnya pada tangan kanannya. Menatap sendu pada bunga yang melambangkan duka ini. Rivaille menunduk. Menyembunyikan air matanya agar tidak ada orang yang tahu kalai dirinya sedang menangis. Tidak kuasa rasanya bagi Rivaille berdiri sendiri tanpa kekasihnya yang selalu menjadi penyemangat hidupnya.

"Petra." Rivaille menyebut nama gadis itu. Nama gadis yang menjadi pelengkap hidupnya. Ya, dia Petra. Gadis yang menjadi kekasih Rivaille bernama Petra. Gadis yang telah membuat janji bersama Rivaille. Gadis yang menjadi pasangan sehidup semati Rivaille. Dan dia adalah seseorang yang semestinya berdiri di samping Rivaille saat ini. Tidak membiarkan Rivaille menangis sendirian seperti ini.

Rivaille berjanji, jika kekasihnya kembali maka dia akan lebih memperhatikan kekasihnya. Dia akan memberikan seluruh cintanya pada Petra. Dia akan meluangkan banyak waktu untuk Petra. Rivaille juga sudah membeli rumah yang diidamkan dirinya dan Petra. Di tempat yang dekat dengan danau itu. Danau yang mempertemukan mereka pertama kali.

Tapi, kenapa saat Rivaille sudah mulai membuat agenda pernikahan mereka dan bulan madu mereka, Petra tidak bersama dirinya. Rivaille tak bisa terima ini. Rivaille tak bisa menerima musibah semacam ini. Rivaille tidak tahu apa salahnya sehingga kekasihnya pergi. Rivaille tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada hari sebelum-sebelumnya sehingga membuat Petra meninggalkannya secepat ini. Saat kejadian itu, mestinya Rivaille menyelamatkan Petra. Dalam kejadian itu tidak ada yang selamat. Tidak ada yang melarikan diri. Semestinya Rivaille menolak keinginan Petra untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Dan hasilnya sekarang adalah, Petra meninggalkannya seumur hidup. Membuat hidup Rivaille sudah tidak berarti lagi.

Rivaille berjalan menuju batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'R.I.P Petra Ral'. Mengusap pelan batu nisan itu. Batu nisan yang mengukir manis nama kekasihnya. Rivaille mencium lembut batu nisan tersebut. Membayangkan kalau batu nisan itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Membayangkan kalau yang dicium itu adalah bibir mungil nan lembut milik Petra.

"Petra." Rivaille mengusap batu nisan itu. Dia menaruh sebuket bunga Lily tadi tepat di depan batu nisan milik Petra "Maafkan aku saat kau dalam musibah aku tidak ada di sampingmu." Rivaille tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang seperti dipaksakan. "Seharusnya aku melarangmu dalam acara ulang tahun temanmu itu, aku tidak tahu kalau akan ada kebakaran di sana." lanjut Rivaille. Dia menghapus air mata dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku rasa aku harus siap hidup tanpamu."

"Maaf Petra, aku harus pergi, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama bersamamu di sini." Rivaille bangkit dan menatap sendu batu nisan itu. Senyumnya belum hilang juga. Sebelum Rivaille pergi Rivaille melihat batu nisan itu. Tidak tega rasanya meninggalkan kekasihnya di balik tanah yang keras ini. Namun Rivaille harus pergi, dia harus bisa merekalan kekasihnya pergi untuk selamanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Petra.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

Ini masih Rivetra week kan? Masih sempet-sempetnya saya buat fanfic kayak gini padahal bentar lagi mau Try Out. Bukannya belajar malah sibuk buat fanfic kayak gini. Saya ini gimana sih. *abaikan*

Ada yang tahu lagu 'Call Your Name' kan? Fic ini terinspirasi sama lagu itu. Pas saya tahu ternyata lagu itu tentang Rivaille x Petra langsung aja buat fanficnya. Gak tau jleb-jleb-an nya kerasa apa enggak. Kalau ada kesalahan yang mohon dimaafkan. Semua orang juga punya salah kan?

oh ya ayas juga minta satu hal

**Mind to Review, please?**


End file.
